


The Fear of Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

by DarkPurpleSunshine



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Creepy Crawly Death Dealers, Gen, Hoodie, One-Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPurpleSunshine/pseuds/DarkPurpleSunshine
Summary: Virgil has Patton confront his fear of spiders via a simple five-minute conversation.





	The Fear of Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second Sanders Sides fic. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Patton knocked on the door to Virgil's room before opening it and peaking in. "Hey kiddo," he greeted him.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked, irritated as he took his headphones off along with his hood, revealing his purple hair.

"Just checking in on ya, that's all-" Patton's eyes fell on the curtains. "Spiders!" He hid behind the door.

"Patton, they're just curtains. Calm down," Virgil said, frowning. "You look more anxious than me. And I'm the embodiment of Thomas' anxiety."

"Sorry Virgil, they're just so _creepy_." Patton had a scared glint in his eyes.

"Look, do you wanna talk outside of my room? It's better you don't come in. You remember what happened last time... ?"

"Yeah, that's probably better." Patton nodded.

"Hold on a sec, I want to change my outfit," Virgil said. "I'd rather you not see it till I'm out of here."

"Oh of course I'll give you space!" Patton closed the door and waited for him.

Virgil emerged a few minutes later. He had traded his purple-and-black patchwork hoodie for  one with a similar design and color scheme, but with spiderwebs instead of plaid and there was a spider on each one. His black jeans were now also covered in purple spiderweb patterns. His purple canvas shoes maintained a spider pattern, and he wore spiderweb fingerless gloves to boot. His shirt remained the same, purple and ripped.

Patton paled at the sight of him. "Um, what are you doing, Virgil, you know I don't..." He backed away slowly.

"I know, that's why I did it. It's time you got over it." Virgil crossed his arms. "You still wanna talk or what?"

Patton gulped but still nodded. They went to the living room and sat down. "So how've you been, Virgil?" Patton began shakily.

"Alright, I guess. Better than before..." Virgil replied, referring to the time before he'd been accepted by everyone. "You?"

"Oh, I've been...fine..." Patton couldn't keep his eyes off the spiders that were on Virgil's clothing. "I helped Roman get over another audition failure."

"Mm, those are always fun. A lot of work for me, since Thomas always gets worked up over them." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he does, buddy..." Patton was trying not to run away and hide behind the couch. It might hurt Virgil's feelings.

"Question, Pat...am I making you uncomfortable?" Virgil asked, smirking a little.

"No, I'm...perfectly fine..." Patton felt his breathing quicken as he grew more anxious.

"Is it me, or the spiders?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Um, the spiders..." Patton gulped. Why did he feel this way? He felt himself begin to sweat.

"Are you sure?"

Patton nodded.

"Okay." Virgil switched his clothing back to what it had been before the way that he can.

Patton breathed a sigh of relief. He slid down in his seat on the couch.

It was at this moment that Roman and Logan walked in, having been arguing about something. "Patton, what is with the shading under your eyes?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Patton felt his face. There was eyeshadow under his eyes, mirroring Virgil's but not as dark. "What? How'd that get there?"

"Gee, I wonder," Virgil said as he shrugged.

Patton blinked looked around and realized he was back in Virgil's room with all the spiders along with Virgil. "Ah!" he said out of habit. But then he realized he wasn't really scared of them. "What happened?"

"Extended exposure to your fears will make you used to their presence," Virgil said simply. "You were tough for talking to me like that for five minutes."

"Oh, Virgil, it wasn't you." Patton hugged him. "It was the creepy crawly death dealers." He pulled away and smiled at Virgil. "You know what, I think I'm a little less scared of them now."

Virgil's mouth curved into what passed, for him, as a smile. "Cool. Now, you might want to get out of here. Wash that makeup off."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the eyeshadow." Patton felt under his eyes again. "Well, I'll see you around, kiddo."

"See ya, Pat." Virgil put his hood and headphones back on.

Patton left Virgil's room and washed the makeup off his face.

Thomas happened to be in the living room as he came back around. "Hey, Patton, can I talk to you?" Thomas asked.  
"Sure, kiddo, what's on your mind?" Patton smiled at him.

"I saw a spider earlier but I didn't get that scared." Thomas looked and sounded confused.

"Huh. I wonder why," Patton replied. Except he knew the answer.

 


End file.
